Unknown Love
by kyrexx
Summary: Paul Meraz, a 17yr old guy loved by the La Push female population, worshiped and feared by the male. meets Jazz, a smart girl who wants more than a charming smile. will she change his ways? Taking place In Eclipse.  M for language
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is my first story, :D tell me how i did! please (:

btw i own NOTHING! D: except my plot :)

Jazz

Okay, I admit it im pathetic. SO what if I rather stay home with a pizza box, case of Dr. Pepper, and a armful of chick flicks. Instead of going to a cheesy action movie with a hormonal guy who thinks he's gonna get some. Uhm NO thanks! I thought after politely telling Thomas I couldn't go to the movies. Yeah sure, he's cute but also your typical football player. He's got the body, just no brains.

-BEEEP-

damn phone. Cant people just let me enjoy my movie?

"hey Jazz get your gorgeous ass over here NOW! ASAP or so help me god I will drag you out in your Pjs!"

My best friend Sophie text.

"Fine. Give me an hour"

I replied.

She would actually drag me out in my Pjs, she's done it before. I shuddered at the memory. So I paused Cinderella Story with a sigh. I thought well Chad, your going to have to wait. Then quickly got ready, knowing Sophie its either a sleepover or a party; since she said she drag me out in my Pjs. Hmm.. I think it's a party. So I might as well look good. I pulled on some black skinnies, one black tank top and one red one, with some cute glow in the dark converse. I curled my hair quickly and fixed my makeup. Grabbed my lucky I See Stars bracelet and left.

When I got to Sophie's house, waited outside the door debating if I should go in. After a couple seconds I felt stupid and just walked in.. Wrong choice. I walked into a room of girls trying to remain calm.

"about fucking time!"

"Where the hell where you?"

Grace and this random chick yelled. I was about to yell some words that were sure to shut her preppy ass up UNTIL Sophie stopped me, instead she shoved a hat in front of my face and said

"pick one!... don't look just pick!" she said as she shook the hat.

So I quickly reached in and pulled out a long chain with dog tags, but before I could read them, all the girls besides Soph yelled

"YOU LUCKY BITCH!"

so I figured it was someone good. Soon I was pushed up the stairs into my room (since im always at Sophie's her parents just gave me a room :)

once in there I sat on the bed and Soph came in with a tie, she looked sorry for me. I don't know why, didn't I get someone good?

"sorry Jazz but rules are rules, You got one night with this guy and to make sure neither of you escape I gotta handcuff you, okay?"

"uh sure Soph whatever." She blindfolded me and left the room, then brought in the _lucky_ guy.

I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me, I opened my mouth to say something but Sophie shushed me. She quickly handcuffed us together and than said

"Okay guys, to get uncuffed come to my living room at 11:00am. You are allowed to do anything except uncuff each other or kill. Got it? Well, imma leave now. Once the door closes count to 3 then take off the blindfolds."

The door closes.

The mystery guy starts to count "one, two, three."

We both reach up but our handcuffs stop us, I was about to speak but the mysterious voice said

"ladies first."

So I slowly start to take my blindfold off, once its off I see a tall, muscular, tan guy wearing a plain black t shirt, and some dark blue jeans sitting next to me. I tried to speak but all I could think was he's SOOO DAMN gorgeous! Over and over. Then I realized he was waiting so I said

"Your turn." Hopefully he didn't hear the tremble. he quickly untied his blindfold, looked down and said "hi" with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I shyly reply with a "hello, hoping to God im not blushing. He just laughed and said "im Paul." I laughed, and said "Im Jazmina. But call me Jazz." He chuckled a little, then repeated my name. "Jazz."

I give him a small smile and say "So looks like were stuck together for a while, aren't we?" Paul just looked down, threw me a croocked smile, and said "looks like we are babe." with a wink. i laughed and gently pushed his arm and said "wow, looks like we have a player here!." He looked shocked, but still had a playful look in his eyes and said "well at least im not a man whore!" Even though i just met him, I felt like Ive known him for years


	2. Chapter 2

this is the continue from chapter one :) for some reason it disappeared. O.O next time i upload its gonna be from Pauls point of view.. Anyways review please? :)

* * *

So I quickly said "yeah you are! My whore, my money maker."

He busted out laughing and said "yeah I like that, I'm your whore. You're my pimp."

I tried to stop laughing but soon it was impossible. Since Paul pushed me down on the bed and started tickling my sides until I was screaming I couldn't breath. He finally stopped and lay right next to me and said "You scream loud." I giggled and said "I'm ticklish" he tickled me once more and as instinct I swung my arm to hit him. I finally had the courage to ask "so what's the plan for tonight?' He thought for a while and answered "Do you want to hangout around here? Or do something else?" I shyly said "Well I was having a movie marathon until I was forced to come here so..." Leaving it up to him. He immediately said "Okay let's go, out the door or make it more interesting and go out the window?"

"Definitely out the door, were handcuffe

* * *

d together us and heights don't mix." "Yeah but I don't like the easy way out." "Well to bad." "Were going." "Okay boss." We laugh and I got a smile as we walk down together.

Just as we get to the stairs he tenses up but we keep walking until we get to the bottom. When were greeted by my ex-boyfriend Matt, with another girl who is clearly starring me down. If she had laser eyes, I would be dead. But then she looks at Paul and our linked hands and says "So just like that?" You're already over me? Did I mean nothing to you? You ASSHOLE!' I get mad that she actually had the nerve to call him that! So I went off on her too. "Excuse you. I don't know who you are but you have no right to tell my date shit. When you don't have the best guy in the world. Who are you to judge? At least Paul had enough sense to leave you!" She laughed and yelled back "at least I'm not with your sloppy seconds!" "Actually you are! Enjoy the cheating bastard!"

With that I walk away with Paul on my trail. "Bitch." I muttered. Paul looked shocked over the confrontation. But all he said was "Sorry." I gave him a reassuring smile and said "No worries, its fine." He tried to explain again I put my hand on his shoulders and said "its fine." He gave me a small smile and said "Thank you." I said "You can thank me by buying snacks." He laughed and said "Okay."

Next task the car thought to myself. My car or his car? I thought "Well, my car is way too valuable to drive handcuffed so, were taking yours." I stated. Paul looked at me and laughed and said "Babe I don't think a pink convertible counts as valuable, my car is worth a lot so yours!" I smirked at him and held back a laugh and in my best smartass voice I told him "Well babe we can take your convertible because my 1965 Shelby Mustang isn't! Leaving its parking spot" he looked at my with a cocky smile and said "Your bluffing." I tried my best to look dead serious as I held up the key. But it wasn't easy since I had a tall muscular god next to me. I had to do my best not to drool!

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry I took forever to update! But sadly my computer got pawmed :( but I got it back for my birthday! :D lol todays my birthday! Happy St. Patricks day people maybe ill be lucky and get many reviews for a birthday present? :) haha enjoy!**

C'mon dude let's go! Party at Sophie's house! No time to waste! Gotta get those girls!

I just starred at Jared wondering why the hell does this fool want to go to the party? I'm usually the one having to beg. I just laughed and said " Naaa dude, Kate is gonna be there and I don't wanna deal with her shit." Jared looked at me like I was insane bacause of what I said. "Dude! When the fuck did tou start caring? Normally you hit it. Then quit it! Are you turning into an actually person? With feelings? He said taunting me. I admit it. Imma playa! And I'm good at it. I'm the guy who will flirt with anything with the boobs and a pulse I even get the "goody two shoes" I'm that good. I honestly believe Cobra Starship created Good Girls Go Bad just for me (; I just like to have fun. No relationships for me. I think the only reason girls bother with me (besides my looks) is they think they could change me. As if! I sighed in defeat looking into Jared's dark brown eyes. "Fine. Ill go." Just let me jump in the shower. Iight?" The pus literally started jumping and yelling "Thank you. Thank you!" "Wuss" I muttered. Then got ready to leave. Put on my new black kicks and I'm ready! Who's gonna be the lucky lady? We took my car, my baby! The only thing besides my mother I'd even consider loving. My '65 Camero. Just hearing her engine makes me want to cum!

We finally walk into Sophie's house. Not what I expected. It was dead in there, just girls sitting around on the couch, no music, dudes, drinking, hell even dancing! What the fuck? What kinda party is this? I thought immediately Sophie pushed us into the kitchen before I could even consider leaving. Finally food! I'm starving! Shit. I'm always hungry. No surprise there. There was a bunch of guys in there to, as I inspected the food and glanced around quickly to see who was there. Hell yeah! I'm the hottest guy in here. I know I'm cocky but who gives a shit? I give Jarred a questioning look that said What-Am-I-Doing-in-the-kitchen? He threw me the same look and turned to ask Sophie.

"Its a game." She stated. So I guess she saw the looks.  
"Just put something in the hat, and well start when my friend gets here." Jared automatically takes off his watch and hands it over. Me, I am not so keen on giving my items to girls. They always seem to never wanna give it back. So I taunt her with "Why sweetie? Gonna cast a spell on me?" She looked at me with annoyance and disgust (a look I NEVER get from a chick) and says "No dumbass. Its a game, one -unlucky- girl gets to spend her night stuck with you.

"BURN" yelled Jared but after another You-Better-Shut-Up-or-Get-Punched look he immediately shut tup. So I just took off my dog tag necklace my uncle gave me and said "I better get these back or else" I warned. Then Sophie announced that the Game would begin after the last girl came. Who honestly is -that- important? I thought. I just wanna get this night over with!

After about 10 minutes with talking to the guys, I'm clearly thee best choice here. I thought with a smile. Hopefully I don't get a nun tho.. Thinking of all the different possibilities of girls I could get paired up with to night. I swear if she's a nun or some satanic freak Jared owes me sooo big tonight!

"I hope I get kate!" Some random dude I think his names Matt said. Good luck with that. I thought. She's waaaayyy to clingly for me. As soon as I thought that Sophie bust through the door and yelled "Dogtags! Your up!" On my way out I gave the guys the cockiest smile I could manage and said "Goodluck"

She led me to the top of the stairs and told me to wait. I stood there wondering who I got. Please let it be someone hot! I asked the sprites.

-BUZZ BUZZ- Jared texted me.  
"Sex can wait. Masturbate!" I replied "Only for virgins like you wear a rubber bro!"

Then Sophie came back with a blindfold and handcuffs. "Whoa! I'm not into this kinky shit but I'm flattered." I said with a wink. And of course she looked disgusted of my presence alone and quickly explained the rules. Damn. One WHOLE night with a girl.

"Just beware asshole. Hurt that girl in there. Ill break your neck." You can try. As I imagened her trying to break a werewolve's neck. Haha that will be the day.

She threw me a blindfold and ordered me to put it on. After a couple tests I made sure I couldn't see. I did want this to be a surprise. So she pulled me into the room and sat me on the bed. I assume my date was next to me because we just got cuffed. Great. Sophie told us she was going to leave the room and when the door closes count to three, then unblind ourselves.

As soon as the door closed I counted "One, Two, Three." We both tried to untie ourselves but the handcuffs got in the way. So I said "Ladies first." She took her time undoing it and I bet she's nervous because I heard her gasp. Now I'm curious. So I asked "Are you done?" She hesitated and stuttered "Y-y-es" as soon as I heard the ok I pulled off the blind fold as quickly as possible. And looked down.

I couldn't help but smile and stare. She's beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world and she mine! For tonight anyways. Wait! Since when did I start becoming a wuss! Not Paul Meraz!

"Hi" damn it Paul! That's all you managed to say?

She quitely replied with a "hello" with the cutest smile I ever seen.

"im Paul." I said trying to figure out my angel's name. shes the only thing that mattered. FUCK I imprinted! Sams gonna freak! The pack is going to have fun with this. I can already hear their teasing.. But oh well. Shes worth it.

She giggled and said "im Jazmina. But call me Jazz."

I was stunned. Her name was repeated over and over in my head. " Jazz." I said liking the sound of it.

"So, looks like we're stuck together for awhile arent we?" yes! Shes right! I threw her my cockiest smile and said "looks like we are babe." With a wink. ;) she laughed and said "looks like we have a player here don't we?" I laughed and said "hey atleast im not a whore." Who am I kidding! Im the deffinition of whore.

She quickly replied "Yeah you are, you're my whore. My money maker!" shes perfect! I thought. I couldn't hold back my life. "Yeah, I like that. Im your whore, you're my pimp." Then I heard the most gorgeous sound ever. Her laugh.

Then I attacked her, by tickling her I mean. Soon she gave up and I laid next to her. "you scream loud." She giggled. "im tickleish." I could use that to my advantage amd tickled her sides again. Then she hit me, not good. So I stopped.

Jazz changed the subject, "so whats the plan for tonight?" I thought about it, ill do whatever she wanted to do. Whatever makes her happy. Shit this girl has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it yet.

"do you wanna hang around here? Or do something else?" I asked.

She blushed and looked somewhere else and said "Well, I was having a movie mararthon until I was forced to come here. Soo…" she was asking me over! My wolf was howling! She accepts me! So far. My mind reminded me. Shit shes waiting for an answer! She probaly thinks I don't wanna go! Damn it Paul! Get a grip! I found my voice "okay out the door? Or make in intresting and through the window?" that could be fun! I could see her holding on to me while we got down. My wolf liked the sound of that.

"deffinately out the door. Were handcuffed together, us and heights don't mix. "

"yeah but I don't like taking the easy way out." I wined.

"to bad! Were going through the door." She stated. Wow maybe she is my soulmate.

"okay boss. Lead the way oh mighty one!" she laughed and playfully hit my arm.

Shes so cute! I thought! WHAT THE FUCK! Since when did cute become apart of my vocabulary? What is this girl doing to me!

I didn't even noticed we were holding hands! We get to the bottom of the stairs, then we see kate. And the guy she was partnered with. FUCK. Kates starring down Jazz. Lets just say if looks could kill Jazz would be dead. She looks at our hands and then all hell breaks loose.

"so Just like that? Your already over me? Did I mean nothing to you? You ASSHOLE!"

Ugh fucking bitch! Why did I waste time with her? Everything about her screams slut.

Then Jazz started yelling. Shit.

""Excuse you. I don't know who you are but you have no right to tell my date shit. When you don't have the best guy in the world. Who are you to judge? At least Paul had enough sense to leave you!"

Kate laughed and yelled back "at least I'm not with your sloppy seconds!"

Jazz yelled "Actually you are! Enjoy the cheating bastard!" this guy actually hurt my angel? My reason for living! I started getting back. For sure I gotta kick some ass.

Then she pulles me away from the bastard.

"bitch." She muttered.

"sorry." I know I shouldve said more but that's all I came up with.

She smiled at me and said "no worries, its fine."

"bu-"

She put her hand on my shoulder and said again "its fine."

I smiled and said "thank you." And I actually meant it.

"you can thank me by buying snacks."

I laughed and said "okay." It was the least I could do.

"well my car is way too vaulable to drive handcuffed. So were taking yours?"

Shes crazy if she thinks were taking my camero!

"babe I don't think a pink convertible counts as vaulabe. And my car is worth a lot so were taking yours."

She smirked and said "Well babe we can take your convertible because my 1965 Shelby Mustang isn't! Leaving its parking spot"

I gave her the smile and said "your bluffing."

She looked dead serious and held up the key.

"how about we flip a coin? Heads mine, tails yours." I asked.

**Soo what do you think? Heads? Or Tails? Review please! :D ill give you a cookie! Haha**

**-btw sorry for errors, grammer, and missed spellings my spellcheck wasn't working :/**

**Xo**

**Kileybean **


End file.
